Soul-Mates
by ope-hana
Summary: Después de 7 años de humillaciones, hermione tiene el poder para decidir en darles una oportunidad a su agresores o evitarlos. Polyamor, no slash.
1. Un día para nada especial excepto

U/A

Poliamor /no slash

Hola! Bueno pausare algunas historias porque mi lap de años murió y no he podido rescatar los otros fics. Este fic era como un drable… si desean que lo continúe manden sus sugerencias. Solo tengo otro capítulo pero no sé si subirlo.

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

* * *

Un día para nada especial excepto para ellos….

Hermione despertó, se talló los ojos para quitarse las lagañas que se había acumulado de tanto llorar. El día anterior fue su quinto día más infeliz de su vida. Los de Slytherin le habían hechizado la cara con la palabra sangre sucia hecho por pústulas que se tornaban moradas y unas ya desprendían pus. Los de su casa no habían echo nada ya que ella hace un año hizo lo mismo con una compañera de casa cuando esta fue de chismosa con el maestro de encantamientos para decirle que ella estaba usando los baños de tercer piso para hacer pociones y practicar hechizos "oscuros".

En Hogwarts ella era una paria. Una cerebrito que no tenía amigos, bueno, si tenía; su única amiga era otra paria de su casa llamada "lunática Lovegood". Lunática siempre le hablaba y parecía entenderla. Hermione por respeto y cortesía no le decía nada cuando la chica hablaba de seres que no existían. Cada uno tenía que lidiar con su mierda de vida. Ella lo asimilaba con aprender todo relacionado con la magia para después volverse una bruja oscura como Morgana o el que-no-debe- ser-nombrado. Solo esperaba que una tonta profecía no fuera su ruina.

Hoy viernes, 19 de septiembre de 1997 cumplía 17 años. Edad legal para ser considerada una persona adulta. Y por desgracia era su último año en Hogwarts. Tenía que aprovechar la biblioteca para tener más conocimiento de la magia. Hoy evitaría ir a almorzar al gran comedor e ir hacia las cocinas.

Cuando iba por la sala común se encontró con luna Lovegood con sus lentes estrambóticos. Hermione notó que estaba hablando con un micropuffs; puffskeins de color morado.

—Hermione —habló la rubia.

Hermione le sonrió, se acercó a su compañera de aislamiento.

—hola luna. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—oh, encargue tu regalo a los hermanos Weasley. Le estoy diciendo que tiene que comportarse y ser una mascota formidable. Por cierto, hoy te espera grandes cambios. —Hermione trató de no rodar los ojos, luna siempre le gustaba leerle las cartas; ya que ella no tenía esa materia y luna sí.

—lo dudo, mmmh… ¿serán cambios buenos o malos? —preguntó con una incertidumbre. Luna le sonrió.

—Buenos para ti y malos para ellos —le comunicó con una sonrisa sincera.

Hermione le sonrió. Al menos Luna había logrado quitarle el sabor amargo de ayer.

— ¿quieres ir conmigo a las cocinas? —preguntó

Luna asintió mientras le daba el puffskeins. Salieron de la torre mientras luna le iba platicando una nueva teoría que tenía su padre contra el ministerio. Vio que algunos alumnos que eran igual de madrugadores como ellas ya estaban en los pasillos, y se la quedaban viendo en la parte donde estaba escrito "sangre sucia".

Hermione sintió la bilis subirle, quería hechizar a los mirones pero no podía hacerlo porque Dumbledore le puso un encantamiento de rastreo para ver que no estaba haciendo nada ilícito como lo había dicho Marietta Edgecombe. Después de desayunar ambas chicas se separaron para ir a sus clases correspondientes.

Todo el día evito encontrarse con los Slytherin y Gryffindor, no querían que se burlaran como ayer. Ambas casas eran de lo peor en hacerle las peores bromas. Pero, para su desdicha ella tenía pociones al igual que sus acosadores. Trató de ser la última en entrar para evitar que se burlaran por más tiempo.

En ese instante que se acomodó en la última fila, vio como Malfoy y Potter respiraron profundo y soltaron un gruñido. Hermione se puso nerviosa, era bien sabido que esos dos chicos eran… mitad bestias. Malfoy por su parte Veela y Potter por ser un licántropo cuando el profesor Lupin lo mordió en tercer año.

Ambos chicos a veces hacían eso cuando ella estaba cerca y luego iniciaban a molestarla. Malfoy era el que siempre se daba cuenta que estaba cerca y empezaba con los insultos y las agresiones. Potter era el de los que se reían pero no la defendía simplemente le daba esa mirada de lástima que después cambiaba a una de burla. Lo odiaba. Odiaba esas estúpidas miradas y ahora esperaba que esos dos no empezaran a insultarla.

Sintió como Malfoy se la quedó mirando sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba alrededor, y Potter darle esa mirada de incredulidad. Ella se sintió rara al notar el color metálico y esmeralda observarla como si fuera la primera vez que la vieran; era raro.

Escondió su cara con su espeso pelo por la mirada bizarra que le estaban dando aquellos tipos. Más seguro ambos estaban buscando el rastro de pústulas con la palabra "sangre sucia". Estarían tan decepcionados porque ella ya no tenía esa fea cara llena de pústulas, su crema desvanecedora que creó junto con Luna, lograba quitarlas en 10 segundos. La patente fue vendida por los hermanos Weasley, que aun recibía las regalías por su producto.

Se puso nerviosa al notar que hasta Ron se dio cuenta que el famoso "Harry Potter" la estaba observando como si fuera una presa, y él, el cazador. Sentía su corazón acelerado al ver que Malfoy le susurraba algo a Theodore Nott y este también la observaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso iban hacerle otra broma desagradable en plena clase?, dejo su poción y espero lo peor. Ya lo habían hecho eso antes. Donde estaba a punto de terminar y estos arruinaban su poción y el maestro le llamaba la atención por no poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Los odiaba

Los odiaba a todos.

Los odiaba a todos y solo estaba esperando salir de la escuela para iniciar su conquista o irse al otro lado del continente para iniciar una nueva vida con sus padres y ser una chica normal.

Calmadamente empezó los ingredientes que jamás ocupo y se dispuso a llevarlos al estante. Retiro su caldero y saco su libro de _Traducción avanzada de Runas_. Vio que el viejo morsa estaba entretenido hablando con Potter, que aún seguía observándola. El viejo morsa le dio una sonrisa de complicidad mientras la veía. Trato de no rodar los ojos y fingir poniendo atención al humo que hacia su caldero. Sonó la campana y ella salió al instante para evitar que la broma o las maldiciones se activaran.

Sintió que alguien tomo su mano. ¡ _Diablos_! Sintió que su corazón se aceleró y más al ver que Malfoy la tenía sujeta y la seguía viendo con esa mirada depredadora como la de Potter le estaba dando hace un momento.

—su-el-ta-me —siseo.

—Granger… —sonó como un ronroneo al decir su apellido. Hermione se puso en alerta. Algo malo le iba a pasar; eso era seguro.

— ¡suéltame idiota! —exclamó mientras se desprendía del agarre. Pero sus alarmas sonaron más profundo cuando escucho la voz de Potter hablar.

— ¡suéltala Malfoy! —grito Potter mientras se ponía entre los dos y se retaban con la mirada a Malfoy. Se escuchó unos gruñidos y el ambiente se volvió un poco turbio. Hermione pensó que lo que estaba sucediendo era una broma organizada por los dos chicos ya había pasado una vez en cuarto año cuando le hicieron enfrente del chico de Durmstrang, al final ella no fue al baile solo de recordar ese día le daba ganas de llorar. Suspiró profundo; evitó verlos y empezó alejarse lentamente.

Hermione camino por los pasillos para irse a su lugar único. El único lugar que podía ser ella sin que nadie la señale o le haga una broma pesada. El único lugar donde solo estaría ella; era la sala de los menesteres. Pidió un lugar donde nadie la molestara y que nadie pudiera entrar por fuera. Apareció una puerta que desapareció al momento que ella entró.

Termino de hacer sus tareas y proyectos personales. Salió de la sala para después irse al gran comedor para cenar. Al entrar todos se callaron y se la quedaron viendo. Los murmullos poco a poco iniciaron, Hermione camino hacia donde estaba Luna y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó desinteresadamente mientras se servía un poco de piernas de pollo con puré de papa. Sin poner atención a las miradas que estaba recibiendo, empezó a comer.

Un carraspeo se escuchó cerca de ella y ella evito voltear a ver. Más seguro querían ver si había quitado la palabra "sangre sucia" de su cara. Notó que Luna no le respondió y que donde estaba ella ahora estaba una túnica con las franjas verdes. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy.

— ¿¡Qué demonios haces acá!? —exclamó mientras lo veía con una incredulidad. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga Luna, y ella ya no estaba a su lado; estaba a tres lugares más lejos—. ¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó recelosa.

—Granger… necesitamos hablar

— ¿hablar? ¿De qué? ¿De que maldición será el afortunado para desaparecerme? ¿Qué palabra más ofensiva podría llevar en la cara? ¿De qué quieres hablar Malfoy? —preguntó molesta y notó que todos estaban pendientes en la conversación.

Hermione se levantó del lugar para irse cuando escuchó la voz de Potter hablar. " _esto no puede estar pasando_ ", pensó.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Te he estado buscando por todo el castillo! —gritó Potter mientras ingresaba al gran comedor y se dirigía a la mesa de los halcones.

— ¿Hermione? —Preguntó incrédula y con un tono burlón—. Desde cuando te he dado permiso para hablarnos como si fuéramos amigos, Potter —escupió el apellido.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo el ojo verde. Hermione trato de calmarse y no ponerse a llorar en pleno comedor. Vio a los maestros que estaban atentos a la conversación al igual que el director y los alumnos. Hermione se imaginó lo peor, sintió que todo esto era un complot contra ella. Así que sin pensarlo hizo lo primero que iba lograr salir de esta situación. Envió una maldición a Snape.

— ¡señorita Granger! ¡50 puntos para Ravenclaw! ¡Vaya a mi despacho para arreglar su castigo correspondiente! —exclamó furioso el profesor de DADA mientras se dirigía a la salida. Hermione fingió una cara de pena pero por muy dentro estaba más que feliz.

—Hermione necesitamos hablar —musito Potter cuando paso cerca de él.

Hermione lo ignoró y fue detrás de Snape cuando sintió que Malfoy los seguía.

—padrino, me permite hablar un momento con la señorita Granger —pidió Malfoy con una voz majestuosa casi desesperante. Snape fingió pensar y verla para después asentir.

—te espero en 5 minutos en mi despacho señorita Granger, ni un minuto más —declaró el hombre sombrío que era la esperanza de Hermione para que pudiera evitar lo que Malfoy está planeando.

—Granger, necesito decirte algo —dijo con una voz muy fuera de él. No había una pizca de asco ni de arrogancia. Hermione se tensó. Imagino que esto no estaba ocurriendo y tan solo volteo a ver por donde se había ido Snape—. Por favor —pidió con una voz suplicante y casi anhelante.

—está bien. Habla —ordenó sin ponerle atención. Su mente estaba en algunos hechizos que podía usar si Malfoy la maldecía.

—quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho pasar y quiero que ahora en adelante me aceptes como un amigo…

Hermione sintió la bilis subir por toda su garganta ya no le puso atención a lo que decía Malfoy. El sabor amargo la hizo querer vomitar. Tragó de nuevo la bilis para evitar que Malfoy la vea y se burle más de ella.

—Claro Malfoy —escupió las palabras—, y de paso hazme un obliviate para borrar estos 7 años de acoso, burlas y humillaciones… —rio ante la ironía que se le vino a la mente—, si no mal recuerdo esas palabras me las habías dicho en cuarto año… y al final… —las lágrimas empezaron a ceder—. Al final fue una farsa y fui humillada en toda la escuela incluyendo a los alumnos de otras escuelas. Dime ¿te gusto verme en estierco de trol? ¿Te gusta verme con la cara llena pústulas con la palabra "sangre sucia"? —empezó a llorar mientras le reclamaba—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hice para merecer ese digno trato? ¿Fue aquella ocasión que te corregí en clases de encantamientos? ¿Fue eso el detonante de toda tu furia hacia a mí? —Empezó a golpearlo en el pecho—. Déjame terminar mis estudios… y créeme que nunca me atravesaré en tu camino cuando salga de Hogwarts. Solo detente con lo que estas planeando…

—Hermione ¡necesitamos hablar…! —se escuchó la voz de Potter que se acercaba—. ¿Por qué estas llorando? —preguntó con un tono que hizo Hermione retrocediera ante su toque— ¡Malfoy que le hiciste! —exclamó el ojo verde.

Hermione se alejó de ellos… ellos habían ganado con esta broma. Ya ni le importo ir al despacho de Snape. Ya no le importó correr por los pasillos para ir a la torre de Ravenclaw. Entro a la sala común y fue directo a su cuarto. Se encerró en su cama y soltó en llanto. Paso unas horas cuando Luna habló:

—Hermione… ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó con una voz suave. Hermione quito el amuleto y recorrió la cortina permitiendo que la rubia entrara. No esperó más y se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga. Lloró de nuevo. Luna le daba suaves palmadas mientras le decía que se calmara.

— ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto? —preguntó Hermione cuando sintió que podía hablar.

—es normal… se acaban de dar cuenta que eres su pareja y ahora toda la escuela saben que Malfoy y Potter estarán peleando por ser correspondidos por tu afecto.

Hermione se puso pálida y se tensó. Esto no era verdad…

Pareja.

Ella era la pareja de Malfoy.

Ella era la pareja de Potter.

Ella no iba a tener consideración por ninguno de los dos. Ella no les iba a corresponder jamás. Su corazón se estremeció pero, no era por amor. No, era por coraje. Ahora entendía por qué le daban esas miradas; por qué la trataban como una persona. Hermione por primera vez sintió que dios le daba la oportunidad para vengarse de aquellos dos. Una sonrisa maliciosa ilumino su cara.

— ¿en qué estás pensando mione? —Preguntó con una voz soñadora mientras le daba una sonrisa de malicia—. Se acaban de ir todos los Torposoplos y tienes una mirada que me dice que nada bueno planeas.

 _No, nada bueno planeaba_. Por primera tomaría el toro por los cuernos y ella saldría victoriosa.


	2. Las reliquias de la muerte

Hermione empezó a leer de nuevo la fábula de los tres hermanos. Fue un libro que encontró en la sala de los menesteres. Y ahora estaba en la torre de astronomía leyendo a la luz de la luna.

— «Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban a la hora del crepúsculo por una solitaria y sinuosa carretera. Los hermanos llegaron a un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Pero como los tres hombres eran muy diestros en las artes mágicas, no tuvieron más que agitar sus varitas e hicieron aparecer un puente para salvar las traicioneras aguas. Cuando se hallaban hacia la mitad del puente, una figura encapuchada les cerró el paso… Y la Muerte les habló. Estaba contrariada porque acababa de perder a tres posibles víctimas, ya que normalmente los viajeros se ahogaban en el río. Pero ella fue muy astuta y, fingiendo felicitar a los tres hermanos por sus poderes mágicos, les dijo que cada uno tenía opción a un premio por haber sido lo bastante listo para eludirla.

»Así pues, el hermano mayor, que era un hombre muy combativo, pidió la varita mágica más poderosa que existiera, una varita capaz de hacerle ganar todos los duelos a su propietario; en definitiva, ¡una varita digna de un mago que había vencido a la Muerte! Ésta se encaminó hacia un saúco que había en la orilla del río, hizo una varita con una rama y se la entregó.

»A continuación, el hermano mediano, que era muy arrogante, quiso humillar aún más a la Muerte, y pidió que le concediera el poder de devolver la vida a los muertos. La Muerte cogió una piedra de la orilla del río y se la entregó, diciéndole que la piedra tendría el poder de resucitar a los difuntos.

»Por último, la Muerte le preguntó al hermano menor qué deseaba. Éste era el más humilde y también el más sensato de los tres, y no se fiaba un pelo. Así que le pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que ella pudiera seguirlo. Y la Muerte, de mala gana, le entregó su propia capa invisible. Entonces la Muerte se apartó y dejó que los tres hermanos siguieran su camino. Y así lo hicieron ellos mientras comentaban, maravillados, la aventura que acababan de vivir y admiraban los regalos que les había dado la Muerte. A su debido tiempo, se separaron y cada uno se dirigió hacia su propio destino.

»El hermano mayor siguió viajando algo más de una semana, y al llegar a una lejana aldea buscó a un mago con el que mantenía una grave disputa. Naturalmente, armado con la Varita de Saúco, era inevitable que ganara el duelo que se produjo. Tras matar a su enemigo y dejarlo tendido en el suelo, se dirigió a una posada, donde se jactó por todo lo alto de la poderosa varita mágica que le había arrebatado a la propia Muerte, y de lo invencible que se había vuelto gracias a ella.

»Esa misma noche, otro mago se acercó con sigilo mientras el hermano mayor yacía, borracho como una cuba, en su cama, le robó la varita y, por si acaso, le cortó el cuello. Y así fue como la Muerte se llevó al hermano mayor.

»Entretanto, el hermano mediano llegó a su casa, donde vivía solo. Una vez allí, cogió la piedra que tenía el poder de revivir a los muertos y la hizo girar tres veces en la mano. Para su asombro y placer, vio aparecer ante él la figura de la muchacha con quien se habría casado si ella no hubiera muerto prematuramente.

»Pero la muchacha estaba triste y distante, separada de él por una especie de velo. Pese a que había regresado al mundo de los mortales, no pertenecía a él y por eso sufría. Al fin, el hombre enloqueció a causa de su desesperada nostalgia y se suicidó para reunirse de una vez por todas con su amada. Y así fue como la Muerte se llevó al hermano mediano.

»Después buscó al hermano menor durante años, pero nunca logró encontrarlo. Cuando éste tuvo una edad muy avanzada, se quitó por fin la capa invisible y se la regaló a su hijo. Y entonces recibió a la Muerte como si fuera una vieja amiga, y se marchó con ella de buen grado. Y así, como iguales, ambos se alejaron de la vida.»

Hermione cerró el libro, suspiró. Las reliquias de la muerte si existían y las tenía cierta persona. Ella era una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta aquella vez. Harry cargaba una capa de invisibilidad que a pesar de los años jamás se desgastaba. Se acordó de como el idiota de Ron Weasley se jactaba de ello. Ahora que sabía dónde estaba la capa y que el idiota de Potter era el propietario no tenía que preocuparse de ello. Tenía que investigar sus orígenes al igual que la de las demás reliquias.

― ¿Hermione...? ―escuchó que alguien le hablo.

―luna, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la rubia para abrazarle.

Había pasado una semana desde que se enteró que era la pareja de dos tipos que ella aborrece. Luna como buena ayuda se limitó a escucharla en sus planes. Una que otra vez preguntaba si no sentía remordimiento al ignorar a sus parejas. Que los chicos se veían fatal. Hermione solo le respondió: ―cada quien cosecha lo que siembra.

―el profesor Dumbledore te está buscando, creo que quiere tener la charla… el chico que vino a dejar el recado tenía muchos wrackspurt a su alrededor. ―dijo Luna con su aire soñador mientras observaba la luna.

―luna… ¿tú crees en las reliquias de la muerte? ―pregunto Hermione un poco indecisa.

―claro, mi familia cree en ello. ¿Por qué?

―mmm, estaba leyendo la fábula y encontré algo interesante, pero no defino que significa este símbolo ―le señaló el dibujo―. No es una Runa por lo que veo… ¿sabes qué es?

―sí, es el signo de las reliquias de la muerte. Este es la piedra de la resurrección ―señalo el círculo (O)―, este es la varita ―señalo la línea vertical (I)―. Y por último el triángulo (∆) es la capa de invisibilidad ―lo dijo sin perder ese tono soñador y paciente.

Hermione se le iluminó la cara. Pero antes de decir más cosas escuchó pasos. Hermione guardo su libro y fijó su mirada hacia donde provenían los pasos.

―Hermione… ―dijo Potter con una voz anhelante. Hermione quería golpearlo por decir su nombre en su sucia boca pero se contuvo.

―hola Potter ―le respondió con una sonrisa. Luna no perdió el gesto que Hermione estaba haciendo.

A Harry se le ilumino la cara mientras se acercaba un poco tímido hacia donde estaba ella. Se le veía la cara con un poco de esperanza.

― ¿podemos hablar? ―dijo un poco suplicante y temeroso.

―lo siento… Dumbledore me está esperando en la oficina ―dijo con un tono lastimoso. Luna soltó una risita mientras metía su cuchara.

― ¿Por qué no la acompañas a la oficina? Así aprovechan para ponerse al día.

Hermione quería protestar pero al ver a luna y notar el gesto de malicia entendió. Así que le dio una leve sonrisa a Potter mientras le respondía.

―claro. ¿Vamos Potter? ―preguntó con una voz aguda y suave.

Harry se sonrojó y asintió. Hermione empezó a preguntarle cosas como sabía que ella estaba ahí. Si sabía sus orígenes de su línea de sangre. Si sabía dónde comprar una capa de invisibilidad. Como aprendió hacer un patronus en tampoco tiempo. Y fue así que Hermione obtuvo bastante información. También el hecho que Dumbledore sabía legeremancia.


	3. Todo por el bien mayor

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Era un mago muy poderoso por excelencia. Tenía el poder y los contactos que avalaban su gran poder. Todos sus actos eran para "el bien mayor". Gracias a él se acabó la amenaza de Voldemort. Aunque, él tuvo que hacer algunos cambios, pero los resultados fueron incuestionables. Si, si hubo pérdidas pero todo tenía un motivo y una causa. Cada sacrificio fue recompensado.

Ahora una de las dos profecías ya se había cumplido y una estaba por cumplirse. La primera profecía relataba la caída del mago oscuro a manos del inocente niño llamado Harry Potter. La segunda relataba de la ascendencia de una bruja que conquistaría a la muerte y aplicaría justicia a su criterio.

Él sabía de quien era la bruja, el mismo estuvo presente cuando por primera vez la conoció. Era una niña de seis años con el pelo tupido y los dientes de castor. La pequeña se encontraba en un parque cerca del ministerio mágico. Cuando la encontró haciendo magia avanzada se sorprendió. Esos ojos que brillaban de poder y hambre de conocimiento eran los mismos ojos de Riddle cuando lo conoció.

Se acercó para saber el nombre de la pequeña y se sorprendió al escuchar:

—me llamo Hermione Rosier, señor.

Eran familiares de los ex Mortífagos caídos del 81. Todos pensaban que ya no había descendencia de aquella antigua familia. Y ahora, ante sus ojos se encontraba su último descendiente que estaba al cuidado de los muggles que ellos tanto despreciaban. Ahí el mismo se propuso que esta niña no iba a ser otra Tom Riddle. Así que hizo lo posible para que la niña no supiera de su apellido y que era capaz de hacer magia avanzada. La pareja que la adopto les puso un encantamiento. Todo se tenía que hacer por un bien mayor. Así que el 8 de agosto del 86, Hermione Rosier dejo de existir para convertirse en Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione fue conocida por ser hija de Muggles y con el apellido Granger. Cuando ingreso a Hogwarts se sorprendió que quedara en Ravenclaw. Él estuvo al pendiente en todos los pasos que daba. Ignoró las jugarretas que le hacían porque esos sentimientos que sentía la hacían más humana. Ahora al verla con su libro de: _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo._ Se estremeció. Ese cuento no debería estar en sus manos.

¿Cómo aquella criatura dio con su libro? ¿Qué hacia ella con su libro tan apreciado? ¿Cómo lo encontró de la sala de los menesteres? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo detener a una potencial bruja que conquistaría la muerte? Dejó sus preguntas al ver que la niña abría su boca para hablar.

—me mando a llamar señor —preguntó la niña, no pregunto solo confirmo que está aquí presente en contra de sus deseos. La niña evitó verlo mientras dirigía su vista hacia ningún en específico.

Albus se le ilumino el pensamiento.

—señorita Granger, recientemente me he enterado de que hay una disputa a favor de su mano. Déjeme decirle que estoy sorprendido. Jamás hubiera pensado que esos dos chiquillos fueran sus parejas del alma. ¿Sabe que es una gran responsabilidad que tiene en sus manos? —preguntó alentando a que la chiquilla hablara.

Iba a ser todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder manipular y manejar a esta bruja. Agradecía a los cielos de que Potter fuera mordido por el profesor Lupin. Fue una pena, que Lupin haya sido arrestado a Azkaban por un año.

—No entiendo de lo que habla señor —respondió la chica.

—que su mente y corazón no se nuble por la amargura, y disfrute de lo que los jóvenes Malfoy y Potter le ofrecen. No todos tienen su suerte señorita Granger…

— ¿eso es todo? ¿Puedo retirarme señor? —preguntó la chica ocultando su molestia.

—claro. Veo que tiene un interesante libro. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe? —pregunto cambiando de tema. Vio como la chica lo miraba sospechosa y precavida. Evitaba verlo a los ojos.

—Alguien me lo regalo hace una semana —contestó fría—. ¿Es todo? —volvió a preguntar.

—sí, seria todo. No olvide de lo que acabamos de hablar señorita Granger. Que me mantendré informado —le dio una leve sonrisa.

Cuando la chica asintió y estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta habló:

— ¿sabía que el pez muere por su propia boca? Es un dicho muggle. Espero que no sea ese pez, profesor.

Ahí estaba esa actitud que Albus no le gustaba. Hermione era la reencarnación de Tom Riddle. "todo por el bien mayor" ayudaría a los jóvenes pretendientes a que se enlacen con su pareja. Y Hermione vería como los peces mueren por falta de agua.

* * *

 **(¬¬)**

Estaba molesta. ¿Quién diablos se creía ese viejo en gobernar en su vida? Como si fuera a permitir enlazar su alma con aquellas bestias. Camino hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, y se topó a medio camino a Malfoy. Sintió su sangre hervir. Dio media vuelta, no estaba de humor para berrinches infantiles, caprichos de una bestia.

—Granger, ¿es cierto que estuviste con Potter? ¡ **Respóndeme**!

Hermione quería lanzarle una maldición para que cerrara la maldita boca. Pero le dio una sonrisa de superioridad.

—creo con más razón deseo pasar el tiempo con Potter que contigo. Y todavía me lo preguntas —le respondió con ironía, dio una sonrisa burlona. Paso de lado dejando a la Veela estupefacto.

Hermione sabía que en unos instantes la bestia iba a estallar. Así que apresuró el paso para llegar a su torre. Le importaba un bledo lo que Malfoy destruía. Cada uno cosecha lo que siembra.


	4. Amiga

En los pasillos que llevaba a la torre de Ravenclaw, se encontraba una rubia saltando pasos imaginarios mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla. Luna Lovegood detuvo sus pasos al reconocer aquella figura que estaba en la entrada de la torre de Ravenclaw.

—Malfoy ¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó inocente.

—lunática he estado buscando a Granger y nadie me ha dicho dónde está. También no encuentro a Potter por ningún lado —escupió lo último concierto enfado.

Luna asintió en comprensión y no dijo nada solo se quedó observándolo alrededor de su cabeza. Tampoco quiso corregirlo sobre su nombre. Ella no se llamaba Lunática, su nombre era Luna; Luna Lovegood. Sonrió, ella sabía dónde estaba Hermione, también sabia donde se encontraba Potter. Era algo curioso que ambos chicos estuvieran buscando a Hermione y ambos desconfiaran el uno al otro. Cada criatura era desconfiada con otras especies.

— ¿entonces? —preguntó insistente Malfoy.

— ¿entonces qué? —respondió

Vio como Malfoy gruñía y le daba una cara de molestia.

— ¿sabes dónde está HERMIONE?

—ah… si —asintió mientras pasaba de lado y tocaba la puerta.

— " _¿Qué fue primero el Fénix o la llama?"_ —hablo la aldaba que tenía una cara de ave. Su voz era suave y musical.

— ¿tú que crees que sea Malfoy? —preguntó al chico que estaba viéndola aturdido.

—estas demente. ¿Te lo habían dicho? —pregunto ácidamente.

—No, claro —repuso Luna con seriedad—. Bueno, entonces creo que la respuesta es que el círculo no tiene principio.

—" _Bien razonado"_ —dijo la voz mientras abría la puerta.

Luna dejo entrar a Malfoy mientras algunos de sus compañeros de casa los observaban molestos.

—Toma asiento en un momento baja Hermione —explicó la chica dejando al rubio un poco cohibido y avergonzado.

Luna subió por las escaleras hacia donde estaba el cuarto de Hermione. Tocó la puerta tres veces y entró. Se sorprendió al ver la chica dormida en la mesa de estudio. Se acercó y vio cómo su amiga tenía tantos libros de las casas antiguas. También vio que tenía pergaminos de la historia de la Varita Letal. Luna suspiró; Hermione se estaba perdiendo cada día más en la oscuridad.

Pensó que Hermione despejaría esas ideas cuando descubriera que sus acosadores eran sus parejas de alma. Lastimosamente no fue así; Hermione se cerró más en la venganza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —sonó la voz ronca aletargada de Hermione.

—vine a buscarte, alguien te está esperando en la sala común.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó curiosa.

—Malfoy

Vio cómo su amiga arrugo la nariz.

—dile que no estoy, es más dile que no sabes en donde estoy.

—No soy tu lechuza Hermione —respondió concedentemente. Luna salió de la habitación con una simple sonrisa para después irse a su habitación.

Eran a las 2:00 de la madrugada cuando luna se despertó. Sus tripas gruñeron, no cenó por querer tener una pequeña siesta. Bajo hacia la sala común y se llevó una sorpresa.

Malfoy seguía en el mismo lugar donde ella lo dejó.

—Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañada.

El chico se movió incómodo y puso su vista hacia las escaleras con cierto anhelo.

—Hermione no ha bajado. Ella en la hora de la cena quería bajar pero al verme regresó a su habitación.

Luna asintió en comprensión mientras también posaba sus ojos en las escaleras. Hermione se estaba excediendo. Ya llevaba un mes donde Hermione evitaba como una plaga a los chicos. Y solo se acercaba a ellos cuando ella necesitaba saber algo. No le gustaba en la forma que los estaba utilizando.

—me lo merezco ¿verdad? —dijo con suspiro resignado el Veela. Luna posó su mirada en la cara abatida del rubio.

—Dale tiempo… aun no lo asimila —quiso reconfortarlo.

—creo que ya lo presentía, algo me llamaba de ella. Desde el momento que la vi, hubo un anhelo en mi pecho. Pero cuando descubrí que era nacida de muggles, mis principios por lo que fui inculcado y educado, me hicieron repudiarla. La odie por ser una hija de muggles. Y la ame secretamente a cada día que la veía sonreír. Mi forma de mostrarle que siempre estaba en mi pensamiento era por medio del acoso y humillaciones. ¡Vaya forma de mostrarle mi afecto! Pero… ¿Cómo le decía que me gustaba, si mi padre me repudiaría al enterarse?

Luna comprendió que para cada uno era muy difícil abrirse y poder reconciliarse.

si tan solo mi padre me hubiera hablado de nuestro orígenes en cuarto, o hasta quinto, yo podría haberme contenido en tratarla así. Y solo esperaría hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad para confirmar si era ella mi alma gemela. Pero, lo supe apenas hace un año y de la peor manera. ¿Crees que ella me perdone y me acepte? Deseo volver al pasado para evitar lastimarte y hacerla enojar… pero tú eras la única con lo que nosotros la podíamos fastidiar.

Luna le dio una sonrisita y asintió al recordar la primera vez que conoció a Hermione. Fue a su segunda semana cuando empezaron acosarla por decir incongruencias. Hermione fue la única gentil en hablarle. "deja de llorar porque los demás no te entienden, incluso yo no te entiendo, pero odio ver que se metan con las personas como tú" fueron sus palabras la que le abrieron los ojos. Hermione a pesar que no la entendía sobre lo que ella hablaba; Hermione la respetaba. Respetaba a su conocimiento y ella se lo agradecía enormemente. Y sin querer fue Hermione quien la defendió de los Slytherin. Gryffindor y los de su propia casa.

—vamos Malfoy, vamos a la cocina por una taza de té.

Salieron ambos rubios con un silencio cómodo. Luna sabía que su amiga no tardaría en abrir los ojos.

Hermione que estaba en las escaleras tenía su mano en el pecho mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Pero se había prometido que jamás volvería a llorar por sus acosadores. Se lo prometió. Sacó de sus ropas un relicario. En el interior del relicario estaba un anillo con una piedra negra incrustada. Hermione beso el anillo mientras controlaba su llanto.


	5. Confianza

Eran a finales de otoño, cuando Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en Hogsmeade. ¿Quién organiza un encuentro en pleno público y en Zonko? Si, una chiquilla que tenía el corazón de su hijo.

La chiquilla ya llevaba media hora de retraso, bufó exasperado, odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. Vio como algunos adolecentes lo veían recelosos para después cuchichear entre ellos. Quería maldecirlos con su bastón. Posó su vista hacia los productos que ofrecían en los estantes.

Después de dos horas, la chiquilla jamás llegó, ya iban a ser las 5:35pm, y la niña ni aparecía. Escuchó la puerta abrir, alguien entró. Lucius vio como la chica iba toda desganada y con una cara apática. Se veía bastante enferma.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy —saludó la niña con una leve sonrisa.

Malfoy quería maldecirle y recalcarle que ya era tarde.

—Tardes —recalcó con desdén, y arrastrando la lengua. Tenía que demostrar con una sola palabra todo su desagrado y molestia por hacerle esperar.

—Son detalles menores —restó importancia la niña.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? —siseó encolerizándose mas.

— ¿yo? ¿No era usted el que desea algo de mí? —preguntó con una falsa inocencia.

—Si no tiene que decir, entonces me retiro —dio por zanjado la conversación.

—adelante, se hubiera ido desde que paso la media hora de la hora acordada. Al fin… yo no soy…

Lucius no la toleró más. Le lanzó un petrificus totalus. La niña cayó pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Sus alertas se encendieron, esa chiquilla tramaba algo. Deshizo su hechizo con precaución, algo no estaba bien.

—No me hagas enojar —fue la respuesta que se le vino a la mente. Había algo oscuro alrededor de la niña. Vio como la niña se levantó y sacudió el polvo que tenía su túnica.

—ataco a un estudiante… puede ir a Azkaban… o le puedo mencionar a Draco, que su padre me hechizo… —le dio una sonrisa casi perversa.

—Habla —exigió. Ya las cartas estaban establecidas.

—quiero a ollivander por una hora, necesito saber algo importante. Pero no quiero que nadie más se entere… cuando ya tenga a ollivander me manda un mensaje por medio de esto —le aventó un galeón falso—, preferible que sea dentro de quince días, el día que va haber otra salida a Hogsmeade… ¿estamos?

Lucius quería recriminarle algo, pero al estar observando el galeón y darse cuenta que ya se encontraba solo, bufó. Todo lo que un padre hace por un hijo.

Malfoy había cumplido con el trato. Malfoy le había pedido que ahora correspondiera los sentimientos de su hijo, que no le gustaba verlo desganado y casi como un muerto viviente.

Pero lo más asombroso, era que… no era necesario matar a Dumbledore, solo bastaba desarmarlo con un simple _Expelliarmus_ y tendría la lealtad de la varita.

¡Que maravillosa noticia!

Estaba a punto de pedirle a Draco a Malfoy que matara a Dumbledore, y ella lo perdonaba todo el daño que le había hecho. Ahora, ahora solo tenía que tener una cita con Malfoy, y esperar que Potter no se inmiscuyera.

Llegó al lugar acordado, ahí estaba Malfoy con una túnica negra y borde verde botella. Ella le dio una sonrisa, notó como el chico la veía un poco receloso. El podía sentir la falsedad de su sonrisa y sus sentimientos.

—hola… —comento casual.

—Hermione… ¿Por qué? —si definitiva desconfiaba de ella. Se estaba empezando a irritar. Vio como el chico quería tocarla para inducirla una especie de feromonas para controlar su irritación.

—luna me hizo ver que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. —explicó, era cierto y también el hecho que tenía cumplir con la palabra que le dio a señor Malfoy.

—Puedo sentir tus emociones… y no son sinceras —repuso el chico obstinado—. ¿Por qué el cambio?

—Se lo prometí a tu padre, ya que él me hizo un favor —su respuesta fue brusca y ella lo sabía. ¿Qué más da? Al fin acabo el chico sabía que mentía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué favor te hizo? —fueron las preguntas de la bestia que estaba en shock.

—son cosas personales, no te incumben. Ahora, ¿podemos tener la cita o prefieres ir a escribirle a tu padre?

Y por un momento ella deseo que el chico se fuera a escribirle a su padre. Pero no. El chico la tomó de la mano y se la llevo detrás de los invernaderos. Entre los arbustos y algunas rocas la escondió.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó serio.

—Morado —señalo su jersey color lila.

— ¿cuál es tu libro favorito?

—Hogwarts una historia. Libro muggle… orgullo y prejuicio cuando tenia doce, ahora El conde de Montecristo. ¿Por qué? —contesto mientras se sentaba y ponía a observar el paisaje.

—quiero saber de ti, quiero que nos conozcamos y que desees conocerme porque quieres, no porque te sientas comprometida.

Hermione volteo a verlo, Malfoy estaba siendo sincero. Sintió apretado el pecho, ¿podría ella olvidar y perdonar?

—Oh, —fue su respuesta. Posó su cara hacia el cielo, el viento llevaba las hojas de los árboles, y la estaba haciendo sentir fría—. Ustedes me hicieron ser quien soy ahora, ustedes están cosechando lo que sembraron. Un animal no nació siendo salvaje, lo hicieron salvaje… —las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Se tapó con las manos su rostro. No quería que la vieran de nuevo vulnerable, no quería.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban. Sintió como Malfoy la besaba por toda la cabeza y cara y recitaba desesperadamente:

—lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No llores por favor, shh, no llores amor mío. Daría todo por volver atrás y tratarte como una reina. Ser tu caballero de brillante armadura, ser tu protector… Hermione perdóname….

Y Hermione se dio cuenta que no podía perdonarlos, no podía. Era demasiado su dolor que no se detenía con esas simples palabras, ellos la lastimaron sin importarle sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué debería ella importarles la de ellos? ¿Por qué interponer sus sentimientos de ellos, antes que la de ella?

Sintió de nuevo el dolor en su pecho. Necesitaba tiempo, espacio y… poder.

—Malfoy… necesito ser fuerte, necesito poder y quiero saber si me vas ayudar —dijo con la voz ronca mientras se apartaba de él. Ella podría perdonarlo si la ayudaba a cumplir con su sueño de poder.

Vio como el chico la contemplo por unos segundos, después asintió. Hermione sonrió enternecida y sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de su nuevo aliado.

No era amor, pero era confianza.


	6. Quirinus Quirrell

**:::**

Quirinus Quirrell era un hombre con cierto aura maligna. El día que conoció a la sangre sucia se sorprendió por el destello de magia que el reconoció de uno de sus vasallos. Esa cría de muggles tenía un parentesco con los Rosier y estaba seguro que sería una buena adquisición.

Fue a finales de septiembre cuando la encontró llorando en los baños del primer piso que hizo guiarla por el buen camino. Aquella niña dientona lloraba por el rechazo que recibía de sus compañeros de casa.

— ¿h-hay a-a-alguien aquí? —preguntó tartamudeando, no iba a dejar su fachada de un tartamudo profesor al descubierto.

Escuchó como la niña detuvo su llanto y guardó silencio.

— ¿p-p-puedo pasar? —preguntó y sin esperar contestación; entró.

Caminó hacia donde su hechizo revelio le indicaba donde estaba la cría. Con un alohomora abrió la puerta. La niña estaba acurrucada abrazando sus piernas.

— ¿p-por qué lloras? —preguntó con su tono más amable y empata como antes lo había hecho.

La niña se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de suéter. Y trató de reprimir su llanto. Pero no era tan fuerte controlando sui llanto. El con gesto amable le ofreció su pañuelo. La niña lo aceptó y estuvo esperando pacientemente hasta que la niña pudo hablar.

—p-profesor Quirrell, lo siento… yo, yo.

—no hay n-necesidad de que me lo digas. Y-yo también p-pase por esto.

— ¿usted? —preguntó la chiquilla incrédula.

—s-sí. T-también fui un Ravenclaw, y fui acosado. Y-yo era muy tímido y débil… p-pero fue las artes oscuras las que me dieron el valor para enfrentarme al mundo.

Vio como la niña tenía un brillo en los ojos. Ya la había implantado la semilla solo faltaba regarla.

— ¿u-usted profesor?

—sí, si quieres te puedo recomendar varios libros para que aprendas a defenderte. B-bueno s-si tu g-gustas.

La niña asintió y sin esperarlo ella lo abrazó. Sintió la magia cruda que irradiaba la niña.

* * *

 **::::**

Quirrel desde entonces encantaba el libro para que pareciera que la niña estuviera leyendo Hogwarts A History. Nadie lo notó solo Snape lo tenía más vigilado.

—Tenemos que dejar de vernos —le dijo a la niña que estaba en su oficina repasando un libro sobre rituales de sangre.

La niña dejó su libro y puso una cara temerosa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó un poco sorprendida aturdida.

—El p-profesor S-Snape está vigilándome… y no quiero q-que s-se e-entere de nuestra a-amistad.

Vio como la niña se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡oh profesor! ¡Usted me hace sentir querido y amado! ¡Usted es mi primer amigo y mentor! Yo no le causare problemas… lo prometo. Puede dejarme mensajes cuando usted crea conveniente.

Desde ese día vio como la niña más se adentraba en practicar maldiciones y veía como su poder descomunal desbordaba en el ese pequeño cuerpo.

* * *

 **:::::**

Fue en abril que necesitó de la ayuda de la pequeña castora. Necesitaba saber que había después de la prueba de Snape, necesitaba saber si la piedra estaba ahí o necesitaba que Harry Potter estuviera presente para hacer una clase de ritual.

Le entregó los planos a su aprendiz, le dijo como resolver cada prueba, solo tenía que llegar al final y decirle si había una piedra rojiza en un altar. La niña asintió y desapreció esa tarde. Él estuvo todo el día presente observando a Dumbledore y a Snape. Necesitaba cuartadas por si la chiquilla lograba su cometido.

Fue en la hora de la cena cuando la niña se presentó al comedor. Ella tenía una sonrisa radiante, y el disimuló. Después de la cena pasó cerca de la mesa de Ravenclaw y le dio un una nota que nadie notó.

Estaba la torre de astronomía, esperaba con que ansias saber a qué se enfrentaba. Escucho como unos paso apresurados y cortos se acercaban. La niña llegó con una sonrisa.

— ¡profesor!

Aprovechó para silenciar el lugar.

— ¿e-estas bien? —preguntó haciéndose el preocupado. La niña asintió.

—si profesor, pero la prueba de lógica, su respuesta no era la que usted me dio.

Quirrel levantó la ceja de incredulidad. La niña soltó una risa cantarina.

—Es esta —le dio un pergamino con la respuesta correcta.

— ¿e-entonces?

—no hay una piedra en un altar… solo un espejo que me reveló lo que más deseaba. ¿Sabía que mi mayor deseo es ser reconocida?

Quirrel la desconectó por un momento, maldito Dumbledore. Ese viejo decrepito había encerrado la piedra dentro del espejo de ERISED. Vio de nuevo a su aprendiz. Era hora de ofrecerle lo más valioso de su familia.

—Hermione puedes retirarte… te veré en quince días. T-tengo un regalo especial para ti.

* * *

Estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, estaba en forma de una serpiente. Se había arriesgado al entrar a la oficina para saber la ubicación de la piedra, lo que no se esperaba era enterarse de una profecía que rodeaba a la señorita Rosier… aquella niña estaba destina a la grandeza. Y él la ayudaría para que no fracasara, y a lo mejor más adelante se convertiría en su dama oscura.

* * *

 **:::::**

Era el día que el viejo decrepito se ausentaría y era solo cuestión de horas para que sus planes salieran como él deseaba. Una vez que tuviera la piedra él iba a huir para recuperar su cuerpo. Tenía que atar o comprometer a la pequeña hija de Rosier que él la apreciaba. La niña llegó a la hora acordada.

—profesor… ¿se va de viaje? —preguntó al ver su oficina todo empaquetada.

—sí, algo surgió. Pero antes de irme… necesito entregarte esto.

Le dio un baúl lleno de libro que la ayudaría en un futuro cercano. Sacó de su túnica un estuche. Era un anillo de su familia y con ello cerraría cualquier duda que surgiera más adelante.

—toma, este anillo ha pertenecido a mis familiares ancestrales… siempre que te sientes triste… solo tienes que ponerte este anillo y yo te protegeré.

La niña abrió los ojos enormemente y asintió.

— ¡gracias, gracias!

Una parte de él se quedaba a lado de aquella próxima Dama Oscura. Sonrió por el futuro que les esperaba.

Cuando llegó a la prueba de Snape, se dio cuenta que la chiquilla tenía razón. Tiro el pedazo de pergamino una vez que examino el vial correspondiente. Atravesó las llamas y llegó hacia la cámara donde estaba la piedra.

En el espejó no había nada, solo se veía él en un trono. Escuchó como el chiquillo Potter ingresaba. También el chiquillo Potter no lograba ver nada… ¿Dónde diablos estaba la piedra?

 **::::::**

* * *

 **N/A: hola!**

 **Ha pasado un buen tiempo… he logrado establecerme… mi tumor fue destripado. Pero mi estúpida enfermedad mental me ha incapacitado. Así hoy apenas logré levantarme de la cama y decidir hacer edición de este capitulo. Por favor…. Pasen a mi perfil de wattpad: daome-lola**

 **Y lean el fic de Stanley. Gracias.**


	7. Protegida

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, estaba buscando una forma de burlar las salas de protección de Hogwarts. Su nuevo aliado, también estaba ayudándole a traducir un libro de Runas antiguas. Suspiró cansada.

— ¿quieres descansar un rato? —preguntó Malfoy.

Ella le sonrió y negó. Hacerse de la varita letal era su prioridad. Así que despejo su mente cansada pidiéndole un descanso, y se dispuso a leer otro libro sobre protecciones Arcaicas de siglo XVII. Escuchó alguien carraspear, no quería poner atención, pero al escuchar el gruñido de Malfoy y notar que el chico estaba tratando de abrazarla, alzó la vista para ver de quien se trataba.

Era Potter que tenía los ojos en un tono luminoso, mientras también soltaba un gruñido muy bajo. Hermione volvió a suspirar.

—Basta —siseó molesta.

Y el agarre de Malfoy se intensifico, sintió como su irritación y pesadez se calmaban para sentir una protección. Volteó a ver a Malfoy. Estaba sorprendida de lo que su pareja podía lograr hacer con ella, y después sintió molestia al ser controlada. Entendía que ella era lo más importante para su pareja, pero donde quedaba su libre albedrio.

—Malfoy, no hagas eso de nuevo, me incomoda —pidió y eso basto para que Potter gruñera como un perro marcando su territorio—. Potter no hagas una escena por favor… me está doliendo la cabeza de tan solo pensarlo… —y era cierto. Le estaba doliendo la cabeza al ver que sus parejas no podían tolerarse entre ellos. Ambos la quería para ellos mismos y ella solo quería hacerse de la varita letal.

—Potter ¿Qué quieres? —escupió Malfoy con desagrado, Hermione volteo a ver a Potter, también quería saber eso.

—Encontré lo que me pediste my-oh-ni —dijo con un ronroneo al final.

Hermione sonrió, no podía creer que Potter lo haya conseguido. Sus ojos brillaron de expectación.

—sí, ¿Dónde…? —y su expectación se esfumó al ver que de lejos Dumbledore los estaba observando. Ese viejo ya estaba sospechando de nuevo de ella. Vio como Malfoy, y Potter se fijaban donde ella estaba mirando.

Hermione cambio sus emociones por una potente ira. Odiaba a Dumbledore y él lo sabía. El muy cretino se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa de abuelo patentado.

—Hola jóvenes —saludó dando una sonrisa hipócrita— me sorprende verlos juntos, me alegra ver que ha hecho caso a mis consejos, señorita Granger.

Hermione sintió la bilis subirle, y solo se contuvo al sentir una mano en la espalda que le daba una extrañe calidez. Vio como Potter se ponía defensivo con el director. El gruñido que le daba Malfoy hizo que Dumbledore alzara las manos en son de paz.

—calma, tranquilos. Hace unos meses, solo aconseje a la señorita Granger que les diera la oportunidad de conocerlos, ¿verdad señorita Granger?

Hermione aun sentía la repulsión hacia el anciano, solo le dio un leve asentimiento. Pero ninguno de sus parejas se relajó, al contrario estaban rodeándola, escondiéndola de la mirada inquisidora de Dumbledore. Hermione se sintió protegida y deslumbrada por la forma de protección que implementaron sus parejas sin ni siquiera hablarlo. Vio las espaldas anchas de sus parejas, la forma que la resguardaba del peligro que ella sentía.

—me retiro, no se precipiten… todo es un malentendido —escuchó como el director se iba. Después que sus parejas notaron que el peligro ya no estaba, voltearon a verla luciendo preocupados.

Ella observo como los ojos de Malfoy eran de un tono azul eléctrico y sus dientes parecían filosos como la de una arpía. Potter también tenía las uñas largas como garras y sus ojos eran luminosos como cuando brillan en la oscuridad. Ambos estaban entrando en sus etapas bestiales para protegerla. Se sintió amada… y esa calidez la hizo sentir cierto cosquilleo en su parte intima.

Estaba segura que los chicos la estaban oliendo, haciendo que ella se sintiera más incómoda, pero la excitación que sentía al ver esa crudeza de protección la estaba haciendo querer besarlos, y es como si Malfoy le hubiera leído porque se lanzó a sus labios. Ella correspondió desesperadamente. Saboreó la lengua y saliva de su pareja. Escuchó a Potter gruñir y no hizo falta en separarse de Malfoy para lanzarse en los brazos de Potter y besarlo con la misma intensidad, sintió como dos pares de manos la manoseaban por todo su cuerpo, sintió como su parte intima palpitaba y sentía cierto dolor. Los estaba deseando y deseaba tenerlos a los dos en este momento.

No estaba pensando claramente; no lo estaba. Se apartó de Potter, respiró profundamente. Inspiró y espiró, una y otra vez. Se tenía que controlar, tenía que ser fuerte para no cometer una estupidez en medio de la biblioteca.

— ¡vaya! Nunca había visto demasiados Torposoplos en la biblioteca y más en esta mesa —comentó Luna mientras los observaba con fascinación bizarra—. Vamos Hermione, vamos a la torre. No queremos que tengas tu primera vez con dos machos en medio de la biblioteca.

Sintió como se avergonzaba, y como los dos machos carraspeaban un poco avergonzados. Pero la sonrisa estúpida en la cara, era muestra de que estaban resplandecientes, y ufanos. Hermione se levantó y sintió como sus parejas no pudieron evitar olerla; si, ella olía a excitación, y tenía la ropa interior húmeda. Se avergonzó más. Sintió como Malfoy le beso la frente, quitándole su vergüenza. Ver los ojos azules de Malfoy, la hizo sacudirse y sentir de nuevo la llamada de apareamiento.

Luna al darse cuenta lo que ocurría la sacó de en medio de sus dos parejas.

— ¿no van a ir a clase? En dos minutos va a sonar la campana —comentó luna con una sonrisa. Ambas bestias gruñeron fastidiados.

Hermione les dedicó una leve sonrisa y se fue con su amiga. Agradeció a Luna, una y otra vez. Estaba a punto de acostarse con sus parejas en medio de la biblioteca. ¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¿entonces? ¿Ya los perdonaste? —preguntó luna con una sonrisa soñadora. Hermione se sonrojó.

—creo que acabo de perdonarlos al sentirme protegida. ¿Estoy haciendo mal? —preguntó un poco temerosa.

—no, era necesario, sabes que lo mereces. Hoy tus ojos brillan de felicidad, ya no están fríos como antes.

— ¿eso es bueno?

—claro, mereces ser feliz.

—mmm… ¡no puedo creer que bese a Malfoy, y Potter en la biblioteca!

Luna soltó una risita.

—no olvides que también querías violarlos

— ¡luna!

Ambas chicas soltaron unas carcajadas, sin darse cuenta que cierto profesor las obsevaba.


End file.
